


Розовый бантик

by lumosik, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Female Hux, Female Kylo Ren, Fluff, Humor, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Если бы он держал на себе конструкцию, то развязывать его зубами было бы более чем соблазнительно.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Розовый бантик

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat).

Первым в глаза бросился бантик. Симпатичный такой, из розовой ленточки. На черном кружеве он смотрелся броско и с некоторым вызовом. Если бы он держал на себе конструкцию, то развязывать его зубами было бы более чем соблазнительно. Но, к счастью, бантик являлся лишь декоративным элементом. Армитаж медленно перевела взгляд на чашечки, которые стоически удерживали в себе вес упругих и идеально круглой формы грудей. Вспомнив про свои — небольшие, словно заостренные холмики, — Армитаж покраснела. Она любила грудь, которую можно было подержать в руке, огладить, вобрать в рот сосок и поиграть с ним языком. Но больше всего она любила этот момент, когда грудь еще не обнажена полностью, а белье слишком выгодно подчеркивает все ее прелести.

И у Кайлы, судя по всему, был тот самый комплект. Она стояла, опершись руками на стол позади себя, и даже не пыталась прикрыться. Черное платье было приспущено до бедер и совсем не открывало вид на трусики. Если только совсем краешек, такое же черное кружево с розовым бантиком сбоку. Армитаж не могла вспомнить, зачем зашла в ее комнату. В голове смешались обрывки заготовленных заранее гневных фраз и смутных картинок, где она срывает с Кайлы платье.

— Ты что-то хотела, Хакс? 

Кайла хмуро посмотрела на нее, словно ее оторвали от важного занятия. Разумеется, она ведь хотела переодеться.

— Квартплата, — Армитаж оживилась, так как вспомнила, о чем шла речь. — Ты снова забыла внести свою часть, и мне пришлось отдуваться перед Сноуком за нас обеих. 

— Скулишь так, словно он приказал ему отсосать, — Кайла небрежно махнула рукой и повернулась к Армитаж спиной. — Забей, я разберусь. 

Каждый раз, когда Кайла обещала разобраться, Армитаж вытягивала ее из всякого дерьма. И терпеть подобное она больше не желала. 

Хакс через мгновение оказалась рядом с Кайлой — у нее за спиной. Одной рукой она сжала грудь Кайлы прямо через лифчик, а другой залезла под платье, оттянув кромку трусов. Еще немного, и она бы добралась пальцем до пульсирующего клитора. О, как бы сладко застонала Кайла, если бы Армитаж опустилась перед ней на колени. Но дозволить ей такое удовольствие она не могла.

Помяв грудь Кайлы, Армитаж склонилась к ее шее и смачно оставила на бледной коже алый засос. Хотелось, чтобы она помнила о ее предостережении. 

— Еще раз проебешься за нас обеих — и с этим будешь разбираться сама. 

К своему удивлению, тем вечером Армитаж поняла, что соблазнить строптивую соседку оказалось слишком просто.


End file.
